


【太极兄弟组】与君为邻

by Nicollian



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, 黑塔利亚
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 04:05:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19124230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicollian/pseuds/Nicollian
Summary: “‘小国岂不知事大之意，而终忘大国之恩哉？’，这些话也就是说说罢了，现在都在修正历史，都在急着跟我撇清关系，‘大国之恩’早已被湮没在历史中。礼以待之，仁以扶之，怀绥化之，却是养出一群‘狼子野心’的家伙，罢了，罢了，世局多故，各自珍重罢。”





	【太极兄弟组】与君为邻

01

每逢重大会议或是重大活动举办，北京的天便能快速恢复赏让人心悦目的蓝。虽说是面子工程，但也是待客之仪。就跟寻常人家在客人来之前总要把屋子先打扫干净一样。

任勇朝提前两天来到北京，一下飞机就给王耀打了电话，他其实担心王耀已经将他打入黑名单，但是他的担心显然是多余的，王耀不是那么小肚鸡肠的人，至少不会意气用事。电话才刚响两声，通话计时便已开始。

“我到北京了。”

任勇朝说话的时候有点紧张，以至于差点咬到自己舌头。中国人很不喜欢他的现任上司，他的现任上司也表现出急于摆脱中国影响的举动。基于这种双向排斥，他和王耀的关系也冷到了近三十年来的极点。他们两人之间几乎中断了一切正式和非正式的交流。

“我知道了。勇洙明天到，14日下午的会面我都已经安排好了，你先到酒店休息，晚上我过来找你。”

王耀的声音透着些疲倦，任勇朝猜他是为了此次高峰论坛操劳过度。

任勇朝从车窗望出去，北京城变化的速度终于开始减缓，不至于让他在阔别五年后对这里的一切感到陌生。一条条宽阔的街道和一栋栋傲然挺立的高楼大厦仍与记忆中储存的画面吻合，对城市的熟悉感冲淡了他内心因即将面临的重逢而产生的焦躁。

他在酒店等候，坐立不安，从正午到黄昏再到夜色降临。随着时间的迫近，他的心潮起伏更甚，激烈的情感撞击着他的胸腔，他几乎无法理智思考，但是当王耀正式按响门铃的那一刻，一切又戛然而止，他不再能感觉到心脏的存在，迷失了的思绪又找到了通往理智的路径。

他面带得体微笑为王耀开了门。

"你好，欢迎来到北京。"王耀伸手，礼节性的说着千篇一律的开场白。

任勇朝轻轻握住他的指尖，不敢用力，也不敢表现的太亲呢，短暂的触碰后便立即松了手。不需要任何人提醒他也明白王耀对他只是需要，除此之外的感情大多是负面的，所以他努力克制自己的言行举止，不让对方因为他的贴近生出更多的厌烦。

王耀此行的主要目的是向他交代14日下午秘密会面时的一些细节问题，不带感情的陈述，没有起伏的声音，公式化的语气，让任勇朝找不到可以插入私人话题的机会。

他和王耀的关系以错综复杂为开始，这就注定了他们之间难以生出单纯而真挚的情感。但他深知在过去的某个时候，他和王耀都真心诚意的为接纳彼此而努力过，只是这努力在复杂而多变的局势下又是那样微不足道而不堪一击。

伊利亚亲自带他去见王耀时，他尚未意识到这个看起来并不强壮也不凶狠的中国男人即是东亚的太阳，用自身强大的实力蛮横地牵引着周边国家围绕他打转，靠太近会被灼伤，想要远离又怕会失去光明。逃不开和不能逃是与之为邻的国家永恒的宿命。

“他是个很重要的人，至少对于我们来说是这样。”临行前，上司向任勇朝强调，但并没有解释这重要性因何而来。

但是任勇朝对王耀的第一印象并不好，他在察言观色上很有天赋，他能从王耀一些不自觉流露出的细微神情和动作里感受到王耀对他的抵触。他又是个骄傲的人，但是因为饱受争议的出生，他的骄傲又掺杂着不为人知的自卑，他才诞生不久，还没有学会用包容的心会去接纳一个抵触他的人。

但是伊利亚却经常让他向王耀征询意见，他不得不从，且不意外的从王耀那里得到诸多否定的回复。直到50年，伊利亚和他的上司因为中国人在新的《中苏友好互助同盟条约》里取消了苏联在华的诸多特殊权益而心生芥蒂，后来更是默许任勇朝在不经王耀同意的情况下发动南北‘统一战争’。

战争的主动权和优势一开始被任勇朝牢牢掌握，他那位仅在联合国总部谋过一次面的哥哥被他逼的狼狈南窜，丢了汉城，丢了大片平原，最终退无可退的蜷缩在半岛最南边的釜山一隅，只差一点，只差一点他便能将他的哥哥送到海里喂鱼。但偏偏这个时候，美国人从仁川登陆，此后形势急转直下，换做任勇朝丢盔弃甲，一路北逃，不仅被迫退回三八线甚至还丢了平壤。

形势危急，任勇朝建议立即向莫斯科求助。美国人能为了任勇洙飘洋过海来作战，苏联想必也不会舍弃他们。但是上司却说：

“既要向莫斯科求助，也要向北京求助。最好不要寄希望于莫斯科，苏联人不希望与美国发生直接冲突，他们也不值得信赖，他们目前唯一能做的就是帮我们向北京施压，而我们能做的只有耐心等待中国的援军！”

“中国如果出兵也会面临与美国公开对抗的局面，他们才刚结束一场战争，会为了我们来冒这个险吗？”

“当然会！最好是您亲自去北京走一趟！王耀一定会为了你来！”

看出任勇朝的疑惑，上司解释道：

“不管您是谁，但只要您代表着你脚下的这片土地，他就不可能舍弃你！”

任勇朝带着屈辱而又自觉为民族奉献的崇高精神来到北京。王耀周到的接待他，但并没有向上司所自信那样表现出强烈的愿意为他出兵的迹象。任勇朝心急如焚，偷偷向苏联驻华大使馆的人打听，得知莫斯科方面也确确实实向北京施了压，但北京有自己的顾虑和主见，在这个问题上一直没有给出明确的答复。

前线战事越来越吃紧，任勇朝不能在北京滞留太长时间，临行前一夜，他再次找到王耀，抛下之前所以引以为豪却一文不值的自尊，低声下气的向王耀求助，王耀仍无动于衷，嘴里象征性的说着宽慰的话，琥珀色的眼睛里却没有一丝柔软的同情。

任勇朝猜想他或许还会觉得活该，他已经多次告诫任勇朝不要在这个错误的时间发动错误的战争，但是急于求成的任勇朝并没有把他的劝诫放在心上，最终酿成大祸。

“先回去休息吧，明天我送你去机场。”王耀最终用冷静的声音掐断了他所有的希望。

任勇朝面如死灰，眼睛里期望的光熄灭，他麻木的站起来，跟随王耀走到门口。在将要离开的一刻，一股突然涌上来的力量支撑着他拉住王耀的手，像抓住最后一根救命稻草那样用力。

“我朝鲜地虽海外，衣冠文物悉同中国，则不可以外国视也。况今中国一统，胡越为家，则一天之下皆吾兄弟，岂以地之远近分内外哉？况乎我国恪事天朝，贡献不怠，故天子以礼待之，仁以扶之，怀绥之化，至矣，尽矣。”

他说着从古籍上看到的陌生文字，大致讲述的是壬辰年朝鲜王朝被倭人入侵后大明帝国于危难中慷慨救援，乃致朝鲜上下皆以‘再造之恩’感念帝国及天子之事。他不知道为何会在这最后一刻说出这些话，但他直觉这些旧事会对王耀有所触动。

“我朝鲜向为天子东屏，壬辰之变，天子有言，‘若安中国，必守朝鲜’。天子于我国，有万世不忘之功矣，苟非天子动天下之兵，则我邦何以再造而得有今日乎？小国岂不知事大之意，而终忘大国之恩哉？”

王耀神情果有松动，他沉默了许久，才从任勇朝手中抽出自己的手。

“你先回去，我再考虑考虑。”

任勇朝怀着忐忑不安的心回到朝鲜，北京虽然通过多种方式公开警告美国勿过三八线，勿赶尽杀绝，但以麦克阿瑟为代表的美国人并不把这警告放在心上，他们傲慢的判定积贫积弱的中国不敢出兵。因而肆无忌惮的北上，甚至一度将战火蔓延到中国境内。

在本应忙于农物丰收的金秋十月，任勇朝接到莫斯科的电报，伊利亚要他们做好流亡准备，似乎一切已成定局，再无回天之力，任勇朝和上司红着眼相对无言的坐了一个晚上。第二天，他们又几乎是同时接到莫斯科和北京的电报，说中国援军不日便会入朝。

任勇朝把北京来的电报压在胸口，泪眼朦胧走出电报室，看着西南方向隐匿在重重青山绿水后的‘天子之国’，痛痛快快的哭了一场。尽管如外界所言，他是苏联人扶植的，但是他的骨骼却是这片与中国相依了数千载岁月的土地，他的血脉是深受中国儒家思想影响的文化，他和王耀之间天然的存在羁绊，所以他会在王耀对他表现出排斥后格外耿耿于怀，也会在王耀对他释放善意后难以控制的嚎啕大哭。

他想王耀该是承认他的存在了。

只是东亚地区的国际体系已经改变，由天朝上国建立起来的传统‘朝贡’体系被西方文化冲击的一无是处，取而代之的是‘主权至上’等理念。因而曾经会对‘宗主国’的慷慨救援感激涕零的小国，现如今却因为救援过程中‘地位’的不平等而诸多抱怨。

这一次又是为了铁路的控制权而起了冲突。上司认为这场战争是长期的事，他们的目光不能只聚焦于战事，还要注意发展国内经济，因此铁路除了军用外还应该投入民用，言外之意是想收回对铁路的掌控权。但是中方人员认为铁路必须军管，运输军用物资仍是铁路的主要任务。

在上司的怒火下，任勇朝的态度却显得犹豫：“王耀同志说的并非全无道理，现在战事吃紧，铁路运输应该由军队掌控，以保证军事物资能及时供应。”

“现在我争的其实并不是运送经济物资还是军事物资的问题，而是主权问题！铁路权就是主权！我们已经退让的足够多了，不能把什么都交给中国人管！”

任勇朝思索片刻后仍不温不火的建议：“不如向布拉金斯基同志和他的上司反映这个问题，由他们来调停。”

但是他的上司立刻提高了音量否决：“这件事绝对不能让苏联人知道，您还看不出来吗，布拉金斯基和他的上司明显偏袒中国人，他们都是一丘之貉，只在乎自己的利益，哪里会顾及我们的尊严。”

“当初那些中国人来朝鲜，我说进入我们国家的外国军队应该由我统一指挥，王耀同志和他的将军不同意，那么我就退一步，大家各自指挥队伍，谁也别管谁，必要时派联络员联系，但他们还是不同意，他们要把朝鲜人民军的指挥权也拿过去。我给斯大林同志去了电报，但是您知道结果，苏联人要求我们必须把军队交给中国人指挥，还让我放弃总司令的职务，这些我都忍耐了。后来战事进展顺利，我们已经越过三八线占领了汉城，乘胜追击就可以消灭傀儡政权，把美国军赶到海里，从而结束这场战争，实现国家的伟大统一。但是这个关键时候，那些中国人又要求停下来休整，我们跟他们据理力争，却被他们指着鼻子骂了三天。苏联顾问、苏联大使也都同意我们的看法，但是王耀同志和他的上司给苏联去了电报，然后第二天布拉金斯基就带着斯大林同志的意见亲自来到朝鲜，您一定还记得他当时是如何称赞中国人的军事才能，又如何指桑骂槐的让苏联军事顾问在军事问题上闭嘴的。”

上司说着深吸一口气，用沉痛的声音倾诉内心的苦闷：“在重大战略问题上，我们一直被中国人和苏联人牵着鼻子走，我们没有办法决定自己国家的命运，这是最让我心痛的事情。”

任勇朝低着头沉默良久后，道：“我明白了，这一次我们决不退让！”

但是过了一阵，他又补充：“我跟王耀同志试过口风，他在这个问题上态度并不强硬，如果能保证军事物资的供应，我想他会让出铁路管理权。”

上司冷笑一声，对任勇朝的话嗤之以鼻，“他的态度不强硬，可我看他的上司还有他那位总司令的态度倒是坚决的很。”

上司话音刚落，警卫员便在门口敲响了门框，提醒里面的人他的到来。

上司看了任勇朝一眼，颇有些恨铁不成钢的意味，接着他让警卫员进来。

警卫员送来莫斯科的电报，上司听到'莫斯科'脸色就变了，他能猜到电报上会有什么内容，不由得生出逃避心理，但躲得了一时，躲不了一世。他从警卫员手里抓过记录电报内容的白纸，匆匆扫过内容后便扔给了任勇朝。

任勇朝拿起被上司扔在胸口的电报，白纸黑字只印着简单的一句话:

铁路必须军管！

“铁路由军队管!军队由中国人管！全都由中国人管！好了，没有我的事了，也没有您的事了！”上司怒极反笑。

任勇朝看着电报内容愣了一会儿，渐渐地，被上司持之以恒煽动的怒火失了控，他像一头在沉默中欲爆发的公牛，转身大步往外走，眼睛里有血色的凶光。

任勇朝去指挥室找王耀，但是那些中国人说他在帐篷里里休息。任勇朝又去王耀临时居住的帐篷找人，刚一进门便要嚷开的嗓子却在看见伊利亚的时候失了声。

伊利亚坐在床边轻轻顺着王耀在战场没时间修剪而更长的头发，王耀将头枕在伊利亚的腿上，即使在睡梦中也还紧紧抱着伊利亚的腰，大大方方地表现出内心的依赖或者说是依恋。任勇朝从未想过王耀会有如此的行为举止，可以说王耀在他存量并不丰富的记忆里一直都是外表温良内里却十分强硬的人。他诞生后不久，身边的人就告诫他要重视跟伊利亚的关系外，还要重视与王耀的关系，他们说王耀曾经是东亚的霸主，虽然近百年来跌落了，至少还有六亿人口，一穷二白也没人能忽视他的存在。但是他们没有告诉他，在半岛这片土地还没被日本人强占，还没被苏联人和美国人分裂前，王耀是当时半岛唯一的主人任勇洙的‘宗主国’，他们在一千多年的时间里保持着紧密的联系，沿用至今的朝鲜之名便是过去王耀某任上司所定。

伊利亚听到任勇朝闯进门时弄出的巨大声响后，抬起头看他，神情冷傲。

“你是为了铁路管理权的问题而来吧?”

任勇朝动作僵硬的点头。

“我们出去谈。”伊利亚将王耀的脑袋轻轻放回枕上，像是怕惊醒一个美妙的梦境。

任勇朝意外的发觉这两人之间有他看不懂的隐晦关系，这种关系跟他和王耀，他和伊利亚的关系都不一样，与此相比，他和这两人的关系都显得简单而坦荡。

两人刚离开帐篷，任勇朝便迫不及待的抱怨：

“您太偏心了！您把一切权力都交给他，让他主宰整场战争，但是这场战争是我们朝鲜人民的战争。”

“你们的战争？”伊利亚冷笑，“明面上是你们朝鲜的战争，但是实际上大家都知道现在美国人主要是和中国人打。我想你还记得，在王耀同志来之前，联军已经将战线推进到鸭绿江边，那个时候你和你的上司已经快把自己的部队打光了，甚至已经做好了流亡的准备。如果没有那些中国人，你们连北朝鲜都守不住更别提什么统一大计。”

“况且那个时候，军队虽然已经越过三八线，但是弹药都打光了，粮食也没了，新增的兵员还没补充上来，你们怎么乘胜追击？我见到王耀的时候，零下十多度的天气，他和他的士兵都还没穿棉装，往往睡一觉醒来发现不是手指头就是脚趾头冻坏了，你要他们在这样的条件下，顶着美国人的狂轰滥炸去帮你实现统一吗？他们帮你不是义务，不要认为什么都是理所当然。想想阿尔弗雷德在出兵后是怎么把任勇洙牢牢掌控在手心的，再想想王耀是如何对你的，你就应该庆幸王耀暂时还没学会新的游戏规则，还像慷慨的‘宗主国’一样只会给附属国提供保护而不懂得借机敲诈、索取回报。”

伊利亚的话驳的任勇朝哑口无言，但他心里还不是那么服气。

伊利亚看得出他低着的脸上有不甘心的神情，心里也跟着不畅快了。

“他受伤了。”

任勇朝猛地抬起头，一脸惊讶又担忧的看着伊利亚。

伊利亚指着自己的耳朵解释：“耳朵被落到附近的炮弹震聋了，不过修养几天应该就能好，毕竟他是国家。”

任勇朝松了一口气，伊利亚又接着说：

“这就是我为什么偏袒他的原因，不管他来这里的动机是什么，但是在帮助你赶走联军的这件事上，他一直尽心尽力，而我却听说你们总是在拖他的后腿，他们在前面打美国人，你们在后面抄他们的路，抢他们的军资。”

当然伊利亚并未说出全部实情，他对王耀的偏袒还有讨好的意味在里面。入朝作战前，王耀一再向他要求空军支援，尤其强调需要苏联空军为中国地面作战部队提供掩护。当时伊利亚和他的上司含糊其辞，只说会提供空军援助，却没有明确同意会配合地面部队作战，等王耀和他的士兵们入朝后 ，苏方才表明空军的作战地点必须限制在鸭绿江附近，以掩护交通运输线和机场为主要任务，并未向王耀的地面部队提供掩护。没有空军支援，联军在战场上充分掌握了制空权，中国军队因为联军的空袭损失惨重，王耀对此一直心怀不满，甚至诸多抱怨。伊利亚于心有愧，自然在其他事上想顺着他、偏袒他。

任勇朝抿着唇，显露出一惯不是那么让人喜欢的倔强表情。伊利亚摇摇头，叹气道：

“好了，明天还要跟美国人谈判，你早点回去休息，明天帮我盯紧一点就行了。”

“盯紧什么？”

伊利亚眼神冷了些，语气也带着嘲讽：“盯紧阿尔弗雷德，别让他有机会去骚扰王耀！”

在板门店匆匆搭建起的会议厅里，任勇洙第七次见到了他那个名义上的弟弟。和他有相似的容貌却有截然不同神情，任勇洙暗暗握紧拳头，只差一点，差一点就能让这个被苏联人创造出来的怪物彻底消失！

或许是感受到任勇洙情感过于强烈的注视，又或许是流淌在双子血脉中的默契，小怪物忽然抬起头看向他，带着轻蔑的神情。

美国人的傀儡！

苏联人的走狗！

软弱无能的家伙！

狐假虎威的东西！

一场激烈的交锋已经在谈判前上演，直到阿尔弗雷德宣布谈判正式开始，两人才收敛锋芒，将注意力转移到今天要谈判的内容上。

谈判仍然因为战俘问题陷入僵局，中方强烈要求战俘必须按照日内瓦公约‘全部遣返’，而美方却坚持‘人道主义’的‘自愿遣返’，即中朝战俘可以‘自由’选择去台湾还是回大陆，去南韩还是回北朝。或许是以往激烈的唇枪舌剑已经将该说的话都说完了，现在谈判双方仅仅是沉默对峙。阿尔弗雷德瞪着王耀，任勇洙瞪着任勇朝，用坚定的眼神和表情来彰显不会妥协的决心。

王耀和任勇朝由于个性使然在耐心上显然较阿尔弗雷德和任勇洙略胜一筹，无声的对抗了两个多小时后，阿尔弗雷德坐不住了，鼻子里喷着粗气，面上尽是烦躁之色。在任勇洙也差不多到达忍耐的极限时，阿尔弗雷德终于站起来大声宣布休会。

“先别走，我还有事想问你。”阿尔弗雷德在王耀要走出会议厅前拦住了他。

王耀脸上有一闪而过的惊慌，但他很快就控制住自己的表情，采取以不变应万变的方式冷静的看着阿尔弗雷德。

“伊利亚是不是来朝鲜了？”阿尔弗雷德问。

为了不和美国正面起冲突，不被美国人抓到参与战争的把柄，苏联在这场战争中一直低调行事，甚至不准让空军到战场为为王耀的的地面部队打掩护。

王耀等了一会儿，见阿尔弗雷德没有别的话说了，便道：“我先走了。”

阿尔弗雷德冷了脸，但是他很快发现王耀脸上不是那种刻意冷落他的神色，只是单纯的认真表情。阿尔弗雷德突然间明白了什么。

“你耳朵怎么了？”

王耀还是面色清冷的说：“我还有事，先走了。”

阿尔弗雷德无奈地摇头叹气，对方显然听不见了，这还怎么交流。任勇洙这时候过来牵住了王耀的袖子。

王耀低下头看任勇洙牵他衣袖的手，那只手并没有触碰到他的肌肤，却让他的整条手臂都感觉酥麻。他抬起头的时候，又发现任勇洙已经在说话了，说着他听不到的话。

“663年白江口海战，1592年壬辰战争，1894年甲午战争，你出兵都是为了支援我。只有这一次，你出兵是为了打压我。”

任勇洙停顿了一下，深深地看了王耀一眼，才继续用若无其事的轻松表情说着王耀听不见的颤抖的话：

“吾兄，王耀，与君相识不觉已千载矣，大造再造之恩，只字片语难以言尽，吾幸而与君为邻，又何不幸而与君为敌，与使爱恨难解，无宁与君相决绝，从今以往，勿复相思，世局多故，至希自珍。”

王耀屏住了呼吸在听任勇洙说的话，他能从阿尔弗雷德和任勇朝讶异的表情中判断出这些话很不一般，但是无论如何他也听不见。

 

"他说了什么？"

在坐车回临时营地的路途中，王耀突然开口问。

任勇朝取出夹在上衣口袋上的钢笔，搜遍全身却发现没有可用的纸。

王耀挽起一截衣袖，把可见青色血管的苍白手腕伸到他跟前。

任勇朝从容的握住王耀的手，摇摇晃晃的车厢让他的动作变得艰难，他也许在不注意的时候，用笔尖戳痛了王耀，因为他看见王耀眉头簇拢，但最终他还是完成了自己的工作，在王耀细瘦的手腕上写下半真半假的话:

吾不幸而与君为邻，与使恩仇难解，无宁与君相决绝，从今以往，萧郎路人。

王耀神情莫测的看着手腕上的字，任勇朝又用笔在自己手腕上写下一行字:

吾幸而与君为邻。

任勇朝把手腕上的字展示给王耀，可惜他还是没能从王耀脸上捕捉到感动的信息。

 

回到营地，任勇朝立刻去向上司汇报谈判结果。伊利亚当时正在和上司讨论关于战后援建的话题。

“现在谈判的问题基本上都解决了，只剩下战俘问题。我不明白那些中国人为什么非要那么几个战俘？战俘有什么可要的？本来那些人大多数是国民党投降过来的，丢了就丢了吧。王耀同志他一天不同意美国人的‘自愿遣返’，战争就不能结束，美国的飞机就还会来我们领土上轰炸，难道炸死的朝鲜人不比那些战俘的性命更宝贵吗？”上司向伊利亚抱怨，尽管他明白这位苏/联先生似乎跟中/国先生目前是站在统一战线上的，但是出于在苏联留学时对苏联产生的天然的亲近感，他仍直率的将心中的埋怨吐露。

“那么我想还是让斯大林同志来做决定吧。”伊利亚平静的微笑。

上司一时欲言又止，他显然不愿意将这事闹到莫斯科，自讨没趣的事情发生过太多次，他不指望莫斯科会突然转变态度偏袒平壤，但是他又不敢阻止布拉金斯基的决定，所以这说大也大，说小也小的事最终还是被传到莫斯科。而莫斯科对此的态度格外慎重，斯大林同志要求中朝双方领导人都去莫斯科，大家面对面把事情解决了。

“有什么可面谈的，这是要再当面羞辱我一次！”临行前夜，上司在办公室里摔东西泄火，他是个疑心重的人，尤其是在延安派和苏联派无孔不入的现阶段，除了他的国家先生，他谁也不愿意相信。

“‘自愿遣返’又不是要赶尽杀绝，不就是怕把俘虏送到台湾会让他们大陆丢面子吗？”

“朝鲜人民的战争，怎么开始、怎么打、怎么结束完全不由我们朝鲜人说了算，他们苏联人、中国人对我们的事指手画脚，我可以忍气吞声这一时，但是我不想一辈子都这样忍气吞声，朝鲜一定要走上独立自主的道路！”上司情绪激动之下竟然落了眼泪。

任勇朝收拾地上散落的文件时，无意间看见一张白纸，上面写满了诅咒王耀和伊利亚的话。任勇朝默不作声把这张纸揉皱了藏到衣服兜里。他心里很慌，他还没有过这样的经历，所以并不知道该怎么去安慰他情绪崩溃的上司。

上司的话经常是又狭隘又自私，但任勇朝并不打算纠正他，因为在他心底里也有这样自私又狭隘的想法，只是他不愿意说出来，他还想维持表面虚伪的清高。可是如今，他已经不能继续伪装了，上司承担不了的责任该由他来接力。

他把整理好的文件放回办公桌上，

"到了莫斯科，您什么也不必说，一切都交给我！"

在莫斯科金碧辉煌的会客大厅，明亮的灯光和轻柔的斯拉夫风情音乐让人暂时忘却战场的血腥残酷。中朝人员相对而坐，但是伊利亚和他的上司选择与中国人坐在同一方向，似乎在一开始就表明了立场。

“你们说吧，到底什么意见？”伊利亚的上司说是要询问中朝双方的意见，不解的眼神却只针对任勇朝和他的上司。

王耀没说话，中方那些领导人也不说话，脸上带着宽和的笑，看着任勇朝和他的上司。任勇朝不喜欢他们的眼神，跟长辈看任性的孩子是一样的。任勇朝把先前上司抱怨的话再说了一遍，只不过措辞更加含蓄委婉，语气更加小心翼翼。

伊利亚跟王耀低声交谈了几句，然后又转头向他的上司说了些什么。

伊利亚的上司最终颇为无奈的看了一眼伊利亚，对神情紧张的任勇朝一行人说：“我看中方的立场很正确。”

任勇朝点头表示顺从，他也没有在上司脸上看到过多的愤慨，大概是真的已经习惯了。

莫斯科认为北京无论做出什么决策都是正确的，因为北京现在是社会主义阵营的大功臣，那些中国人成功把美军赶回三八线，守住了兄弟国家的领土，为社会主义大家庭争了一口气。伊利亚作为大家庭的老大哥同感荣耀，自然什么事都顺着王耀。甚至后来王耀要援助，伊利亚大手一挥就签了一百多个工业企业项目的援助，大有要把苏联国内的工业体系复制到中国的势头。

但是在任勇朝和他的上司看来，一场原本应该在52年秋就结束的战争，却因为中方自私的固执，拖到53年的夏才正式完结，期间大大小小的战役和无数来自联军空军的单方面轰炸所带来的血色灾难都是不必要的。

但好在，战争最终还是结束了。

只是上司对中国和中国人的抱怨还未随着战事终止，他说他们这场白费力气的战争只给王耀做了嫁衣，王耀得到了荣誉和实惠。任勇朝依然沉默，甚至有时候还在替王耀说话，但他清晰而深刻的明白，从他欺骗王耀的那一刻起，心里有什么东西就已经变了质。

02

王耀走后，任勇朝又想了很多事。

他对王耀情感的变质，除了受到上司潜移默化的影响外，伊利亚也是主要推手。

在苏中‘蜜月期’那几年里，伊利亚对王耀近乎百依百顺的好，但是一朝反目，又是赶尽杀绝的坏。为了彻底孤立王耀，他甚至不道德的将王耀上司和王耀在背后议论任勇朝的话都拿给任勇朝看。

黑色墨水笔在记录用的白纸上留下潦草字迹：

 

“半岛上那棵小树本是你们栽下的，后来差点被美国人拔掉，我们把他给栽回去了，现在小树长大了，不听话了，你们看怎么办？”

“我看他们迟早要背叛革命。”

“如果他们不愿意改正错误，我们在那里还有40万军队可以帮他们改正错误。”

“随他去，以后任勇朝的事我们都别管了，他愿意干嘛就干嘛。天要下雨，娘要嫁人，随他去！”

......

 

那些意想不到的话语，让任勇朝大受震动。上司当着布拉金斯基的面忍着火没有对中国发表任何意见，但是回到了饭店，关上门，上司又开始大发雷霆：

“中国人一向如此虚伪，当面说好话，背后说坏话。您现在可算是看清王耀的真面目了，我们以后都不要去中国了！”

任勇朝清楚王耀和他上司说出这些话并非毫无缘由，56年，上司清洗掌握军队实权的延安派，不少人跑到北京求助，上司莽撞地去跟北京要人，自然是激怒了王耀和他的上司，因此有了这些气话。但是任勇朝仍不可自已的感觉悲愤，他自觉对王耀真心相待，对方却并没有将他真正放在心上，稍有触怒便欲武力相逼。幸而在58年，王耀便撤走了所有驻扎在朝鲜的部队，不过回想当时不自知危险处境，任勇朝不禁后怕。

尽管上司自认为已经识破了中国人的真面目却还眷念着中国人的援助而不肯与他们撕破脸皮，到了年底，国内粮食不足的时候，上司先是跟苏联人谈判，回来后又垂头丧气的对任勇朝说：

“苏联人的援助不是白拿的，我们还是去中国走一趟吧。”

任勇朝不说话，因为这一年里，他们明显向伊利亚靠拢而疏远了和王耀的关系，现在又要为了援助厚着脸皮去中国，任勇朝一是觉得面上过不去，二是对王耀多多少少心存愧疚。

上司精明的劝解道：“我们对于他们来说只是可以利用，可以拉拢的工具，所以不要觉得愧疚，在大国的夹缝里求生存的我们不是更可怜吗？况且这个世界本来如此，没有情谊，只有利益，为了利益，同盟可以反目，宿敌可以结盟。王耀可以背叛伊利亚，我们也没有必要为他守节。”

整个六七十年代，任勇朝和他的上司都在费心周旋于伊利亚和王耀之间，名义中立，实则为了两边拿援助，谁给的多就亲近谁一些。但是这种状况很快因为王耀态度的转变而有所变化。

意识到王耀的转变是在他家搞改革开放后不久，空军那边送来报告说是中国送的飞机该大修了，任勇朝想也不想便给北京打了电话，但是收到的回复却是：我们是军火商，生意该做就得做，但不是白给人做的。

任勇朝愣了许久才明白王耀委婉话语里的含义，要修，可以，但飞机送到北京后修理费也得打到北京的账户上。

习惯了吃白食，中方突然的拒绝让上司恼羞成怒。

“对于他来说，任勇洙才是在他身边长大的孩子，而您不过是苏联创造出来的野孩子，他对您没有真正的感情，只有勉强算是同属社会主义阵营的道义。他那个时候为什么要阻止我们继续南下，就是为了保全任勇洙！”

任勇朝心里有些刺痛，他甚至恼恨上司提及这个话题，但他一向心思深沉，并善于隐藏自己的情绪，因而无法获知他内心的上司仍自顾自的说着任勇朝即使已经听腻了却还是会感觉不适的煽动性言语。

“我看见历史书里，已经没有任何关于志愿军的记载了。”等上司停下来歇气时，任勇朝才说出这几天来一直困扰他的问题。

上司横着眼，同样不知道这是第几次为任勇朝对王耀死性不改的眷念感到愤怒又无可奈何。

“他家里的人一直还怨恨着您，怨恨您当年不听劝告越过三八线，让他们被迫上了战车。既然他们如此怨恨着那场不应该有的战争，为什么还要把他们写进历史书。”

不出意料，被他视作鬼迷心窍了的任勇朝继续为王耀说好话:

“那场战争，他牺牲很多，有怨也不能全怪他。”

“您还如此偏袒他！当年他不听苏联劝告毅然渡江才没有让中国出现划江而治的局面，而阮氏玲也是主动出击抗击美军和傀儡政权才统一了国家。为什么到了我们这里就不行呢？我们原本也有机会像越南一样战胜美帝国主义，但是中国人下令停止进攻让我们错失这个机会，他们的愚蠢和自私造成了北方和南方的长期分裂。他有功，但是功不及过，他不值得被您感激。”

任勇朝不愿意和上司争执，便习惯性的沉默。上司一如既往的不知收敛，反而冷笑道：

"那要怎么办？告诉我们的孩子，是苏联人帮我们赶跑了日本人，中国人帮我们赶跑了美国人？我们做了什么？我们只是听从了他们的指挥？"

任勇朝仍不吭声。灵魂上已经不会因为背叛而产生罪恶感，他更多的时候只是不喜欢上司说话的语气。他和上司早已达成了默契，上司代他说出那些他想说但是不愿意说的话，他则无辜的去执行上司的指令。

 

03

13日，阮氏玲抵达北京。按照约定，她和任勇朝在一家并不常接待外国政要的酒店见了面。

阮氏玲要见任勇朝，王耀一定是知道的，毕竟这是他的地盘，任勇朝甚至怀疑，阮氏玲是王耀派来的说客，放眼世界，有谁能比阮氏玲更能为任勇朝以身作则呢？

果不其然在阮氏玲变着法的将话题转到中越关系时，任勇朝就肯定了自己的想法。

“过去半个多世纪，我都致力于摆脱王耀对我的影响，和法国人打战期间，有人提议向中国请求援兵，但时任上司立刻否决，他说‘不要让中国人来，上次他们就呆了一千年才走。’众所周知那位上司对华十分友好，但在友好的同时，也深深的警惕着中国。”

“我们惧怕更强大的伊利亚，但更忌惮王耀，因为被他掌控太久后在精神上已经形成‘恐中’后遗症，这种后遗症直到现在还未痊愈。09年的时候，中国公司要来西原承担铝土矿建设工程，本来只是件有利于国计民生的好事，却没想到会引起军界到知识界的一片反对。与之为邻就注定了我们永远也逃不开他的影响。”

任勇朝静静的听着，并不打算发表任何意见。但是聪明的阮氏玲总有办法让他开口。

“我们都有过类似的经历，也算是同病相怜吧。”

任勇朝立刻摇头否决，在这一点上，他永远也不会承认。他不觉得自己可怜，也不觉得他在王耀心中的地位和其他国家一样。这也有赖于上司长期以来对他的心理暗示，上司总是一边骂着王耀，一边又理所当然的去向王耀索取，一切皆因上司坚信任勇朝对于王耀是最特别的存在。千百年的历史都证明了这一点。

“不，我们不一样。”

“我们都被那些中国人喊‘白眼狼’，难道不是同病相怜吗？”

阮氏玲却更加露骨的说出了戳中任勇朝伤口的事。任勇朝白着脸抿紧嘴唇不愿再说话，不愿再让自己落进阮氏玲的圈套。

“我突然想起来一件事，那时候我跟阿尔弗雷德的仗还没打完，王耀却在北京接见了阿尔弗雷德和他的上司。尽管那之后，王耀亲自来河内向我们解释他的难处，他说他的国家安全受到了伊利亚的严重威胁，他不得不暂时牺牲自己的革命理想跟原来的头号敌人阿尔弗雷德缓和关系。那是我见过他在我跟前最窝囊的时候，我奚落他、挖苦他，他只是解释没有反击，甚至还加大了对我的援助力度。”

“但是那个时候，我丝毫不觉得自己有错，因为他只是在拉拢我，不希望我倒向伊利亚。你也这样做过吧，利用他和伊利亚的矛盾，让他们展开援助竞争。”

“我的上司还说过，美国人对付我们也是为了围堵中国，中国帮助我们是为了他们自己的利益，所以没有必要对他们‘感恩戴德’，想要什么就去跟北京要，他们不过是损失财力，我们却是在用生命捍卫他们的利益。想必当年你们和美国人打仗时，你的上司也说过类似的话吧。”

这些听起来都觉得又无耻又卑劣的事，任勇朝想反驳却知道没有理由反驳，他只能选择另一个突破口来证明自己尚存道德底线。

“不，我们不一样，你实实在在的背叛了王耀，我在他和伊利亚矛盾最深的时候，也只是选择了等距离外交，我都没有背弃他。”

“偏向苏联的等距离外交？”阮氏玲轻笑。

任勇朝再度沉默。

“我作为过来人有必要提醒你。”阮氏玲终于将此次来访的主要目的挑明。

“提醒我什么？”

“我听他们在讨论由任勇洙统一半岛的可能性，大家明人不说暗话，都知道阿尔弗雷德不敢动你是因为王耀需要你做战略缓冲，但倘若阿尔弗雷德从半岛撤军，任勇洙能在两大国间保持相对中立性，王耀也许就能接受阿尔弗雷德对你的制裁。”

“这不可能！”任勇朝立刻给予否定。

“你是太相信王耀还是太相信自己呢？”

任勇朝忍住心中的怒火，说：“我跟王耀还有友好互助条约。”

“你不提我倒差点忘了还有这个条约，不过，我没有记错的话，这个条约快要过期了吧。当然如果要修改或者终止该条约需要在期满前的半年内向对方提出要求，否则该条约自动延期二十年。这个条约已经有过两次自动续期，而现在，你觉得王耀还会让第三次自动续期发生吗?”

阮氏玲再次精准的戳中了任勇朝隐藏在心中的伤口，她不顾及任勇朝难看到极点的脸色，一口气把该说的话都说完。

“你一直在挑战王耀的耐心，你一方面把他绑架到自己跟前，让他为你遮风挡雨，另一方面却在背后给他捅刀子。他现在需要时间，不希望挑起任何形式的战争，所以一直容忍着你。但是你不要太得意忘形，不要以为他会被可笑的同志情谊束住手脚，等哪天他觉得你给他的战略利益不及带给他的战略损害时，你就得准备好迎接报复了。”

“我想你已经猜到了，是王耀让我来的，比起我来，他对你算是仁至义尽了。他还愿意给你机会，你好自为之吧。”

 

04

任勇朝从梦中惊醒后，便再难以入睡。

那时候北京时间不过显示是凌晨一点。他为梦中的情景感到迷惑，不知道那究竟是过去的记忆还是他接近真实的幻想而已。

那是1951年的开春，王耀穿着不算厚实的旧棉衣坐在军营前的巨石上，望着远处白雪还未消融的山峰，神情难辨悲喜。任勇朝刚走到他身边就听见他说：

“乙酉年（1885年）被迫放弃对阮氏玲和暹罗的宗主权，丙戌年（1886年）被迫结束对缅甸的宗主权，癸巳年（1893年）被迫结束对南掌的宗主权，甲午年（1894年）、被迫断绝与任勇洙之间的宗藩关系。我在东亚建立了近千年的‘朝贡’体系彻底瓦解，此后半个多世纪，东亚沦为西方国家的殖民地。再后来民族解放运动兴起，大家纷纷独立建国，再面对我这个过去的‘宗主国’时不免尴尬。有了现代国家的主权意识，自然不愿意再承认过去的‘宗藩’关系，甚至将之视为耻辱，随之而来的是戒备和憎恶。”

“‘小国岂不知事大之意，而终忘大国之恩哉？’，这些话也就是说说罢了，现在都在修正历史，都在急着跟我撇清关系，‘大国之恩’早已被湮没在历史中。礼以待之，仁以扶之，怀绥化之，却是养出一群‘狼子野心’的家伙，罢了，罢了，世局多故，各自珍重罢。”

王耀说完就站起身，他将双手笼进袖子，还因料峭春寒缩着脖子。见他要走，任勇朝忙伸手去拉他，但是手里却抓了空。王耀明明站在他看得见的地方，却抓不住。

“天要下雨，娘要嫁人，我管不着你，你也别来缠我，我们即使为邻也最好老死不相往来罢。”

任勇朝心里咯噔了一下，他看见王耀转过身离开，也跟着追上去，但是脚下像是被什么东西绊住，跌倒的时候他便清醒了。

是梦吧，王耀不会对他推心置腹的说这么多话。任勇朝自嘲的想。

在他胡思乱想了很多事后，时间终于推进到凌晨五点。按照计划朝鲜的导弹再过几分钟就会朝日本海方向试射。在一带一路高峰论坛正式开幕前，所有国家领导人都会得知这个消息，他们又会怎样揣测他的动机，又会怎样揣测他和王耀的关系，最重要的是王耀会有何反应。

气急败坏，又或者仍保持着冷静的优雅却毫不心软的将他推开。他的前两任上司在与中方打交道的过程中，都形成了一种惯性思维，无论如何，王耀都不会抛弃任勇朝，放心大胆地去折腾吧，然后他们又将这种盲目的自信灌输给现今这位年轻的80后领导人。任勇朝也时常为目前的局势感到有心无力，他知道王耀对他的耐心正在迅速减少，但无论如何，他还不能放开王耀，服软也好，蛮横的纠缠也好，总要把这人留住，就像十多年前那样。

 

05

05年的第四轮六方会谈，他刚签定了放弃核武器和现有和计划的条约，06年便又宣布成功进行了首次核试验，甚至还撕毁了‘朝鲜战争’中由中美朝韩四方达成的停火协议。他这一举动毫无疑问让被外界视作他‘监护人’的王耀陷入前所未有的尴尬境地。阿尔弗雷德、任勇洙和本田菊的施压和来自国际社会的指责让王耀压力倍增，在此后的安理会上，王耀一反常态对制裁任勇朝的决议投了赞成票。

王耀的态度转变在朝鲜高层中引起了轩然大波。上司一边大骂中国人果然靠不住，一边又跟热锅上的蚂蚁一样急的团团转。

任勇朝也体会到了前所未有的危机感，苏联解体后，俄罗斯自顾不暇，哪里还会关照他，王耀便顺其自然地成了他唯一的靠山。如果王耀当真对他狠下心，他的日子铁定不会好过，他不怕联合国的制裁，他只怕王耀真的会实施这些制裁。

“我立刻去北京。”任勇朝说。

“我已经跟北京联系过了，他们拒绝面谈，只说有什么事等下次六方会谈召开后再议。”上司却摇头。

这是个无声的警告，王耀惯用的招数。给你时间让你胡思乱想，等你越想越怕愿意服软后，他再出来好言相劝。任勇朝就这样度过了一个惴惴不安的沉默冬季后，终于在第二年春天来到魂牵梦绕的北京。

他和上司已经决定先服软稳定王耀的情绪，但是等他来到北京，私下约见王耀时，却发现王耀心志坚定，对他似乎除了责任外已经没有多余的情谊可言。

这种发现让任勇朝肝肠寸断，世界上最后一个愿意接纳他的人也终于要抛弃他了。他辗转反侧了一整夜，黑着眼眶早早来到会议室，不意外的看见作为东道国的王耀已经等候在此。

王耀目光平淡的看了他一眼，随后欲起身离开。

“不要再管了！”

王耀被任勇朝按住双肩坐在椅子上起不来，任勇朝顺势跪在地上，直起身子来拥抱住他，双手因为用力过大忍不住颤抖，他从未和对方有过如此亲密的接触，从身体到灵魂一时皆无所适从。

“如果再遇到不听话的孩子向你求助，不要管!哭着、跪着也不要管！统统不要管！”任勇朝用哭泣时特有的鼻音说。

王耀一时想不到该说什么，他了解这种欲擒故众的手段，相较周边其他国家，任勇朝和他认识的时间不算长，但却似乎是最擅长将他玩弄于掌心的人。不能相信的话语，只是在利用他吃软不吃硬的心理，早晨才给他送了一份‘大礼’，现在又来哭着扮惨，嘴上说着不要再管了，手上却比谁都用力的挽留。到底不是他教出来的人，流氓一样的作风让人厌恶，却还明知故犯的将眼泪留在他胸口，在衬衫上开出不规则的泪之花。

“不要给予感情，不要给予尊重，没有人会感激你！”

“理所当然的索取，不知廉耻的敲诈！贪婪又丑恶，得不到就会怨恨！却没有人会考虑你的利益！”

“所以想牺牲的国家就毫不犹豫地牺牲，想甩掉的包袱就毫不犹豫地甩掉，要做恶人就干干脆脆的做恶人。”

任勇朝和任勇洙不一样，任勇洙个性活泼却偏软弱，哭起来像个没心没肺的孩子，生怕别人不知道他受了天大的委屈。任勇朝个性内向却顽固强硬，眼神一样不讨喜的倔强，甚至有人说那是疯子的眼神，无所顾忌而无所畏惧，哭起来却是隐忍低调，只一声不吭的掉眼泪。王耀不想心疼谁，他强迫自己收回已经快要接触到埋在胸口的脑袋的手，忽视内心那些说不清道不明的柔软情绪，绷紧了声线不让自己泄出任何软化的迹象：

“阿尔弗雷德和任勇洙快到了。”

任勇朝并没有就此收敛纠缠的动作。

疯了，疯了，自1951年将他绑架后，任勇朝便从这种错综复杂又纠缠不休的关系受益至今，多年拽着王耀当冤大头的相处模式已经让他上了瘾，不管是出于什么心理，他不打算放过王耀了。

王耀疲倦的看向会议室的大门，阿尔弗雷德、伊万和任勇朝正面色各异的看着他和任勇朝。

 

06

这次借着一带一路峰会举行的中俄美朝韩五国秘密会面是为将来重启六方会谈做准备。但是王耀没想到在这个节骨眼上，任勇朝又给他送了一份大礼。凌晨五点半，他被急促的电话铃声惊醒后便无心睡眠，勉强主持完上午的开幕式后，他跟伊万又闭门私谈了很久。他们都摸不准任勇朝和他上司的意图，一定要选在这个节点上给他生事，当真已经不把他放在眼里了吗？

下午的秘密会谈开始之际，王耀和阿尔弗雷德在走廊上遇见。还没礼节性的打招呼，阿尔弗雷德就带着戏谑的笑不客气的问：

“你的‘小怪物’又给你送了件‘大礼’，惊喜吗？”

王耀面色明显不悦的看着阿尔弗雷德。

阿尔弗雷德耸耸肩，自觉换了话题：

“你们的友好互助条约还续吗？你要是不续了，我就再忍那小怪物几年，要是还续的话，我就没那耐心了。”

“……”

“心软了？”王耀的沉默让阿尔弗雷德皱起眉头，但是王耀仍不回答，阿尔弗雷德便煽风点火道：

“将来他的武器能不能打到华盛顿我不知道，但我知道他现在就能打到北京。这小怪物最近越来越疯了，我都为你担心，要是哪天你真的抛弃他，而他又走投无路了，我怀疑他恼羞成怒之下会来拉你同归于尽。”

“他不敢。”王耀终于开口。

阿尔弗雷德笑着摇头：

“疯子做事是不讲道理的。很多人临死前不去找仇人报仇，而是去拉妻儿陪葬。”

见王耀脸色更差，阿尔弗雷德忙道：

“我就打个比喻。不过我要是快死了，肯定会来拉你陪葬，虽然我们隔着太平洋，但这对于我来说不是事儿。”

王耀白了阿尔弗雷德一眼，继续往前走，但是没几步，他又停下脚步。

任勇朝正站在会议室门口，目光祈求的看着王耀。

王耀顿生疲惫，他想到昨日去机场接阮氏玲时，对方说的话：

“与君为邻，不知是我们的不幸还是你的不幸。”

——END——


End file.
